


Elveszve a Völgyben

by FortisHieces



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bodyswap, Cleo POV, Cute narrator, Developing Friendships, Epic, F/M, Falling In Love, Genderswap, Justice, Knights - Freeform, Magic, Magical Accidents, Medieval, Memory Loss, POV Female Character, Plot Twists, Possessive Behavior, Strong Female Characters, Tournaments, Warrior girl, sarcastic narrator
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortisHieces/pseuds/FortisHieces
Summary: Egy fiatal szőke lány egy ismeretlen tó partján ébred a ruhái nélkül. Nagyon aggasztja, hogy kiesett neki az előző este, mígnem rá kell ébrednie, hogy valójában minden eddig átélt este, reggel és délután emléke hiányzik. Szerencséjére a segítségére siet egy végtelenül becsületes lovag, aki lovagi teendőjének érzi, hogy védelmezze a lányt, még akkor is, ha gyanúja szerint mágia lehet a probléma gyökere. Azonban mindenképp titokban kell maradnia a lány furcsa érkezésének, ugyanis a halandók és halhatatlan mágiahasználók közti hosszas egyet nem értés utáni béketárgyalások zajlanak a birodalomban, és ha a titokzatos szőke esete kiderül, talán az elmúlt harminc év eredményeinek lőttek. Akkor Alecia talán sosem nyitja meg kapuit a külvilág előtt, és a lányt ki is végezhetik...
Relationships: Cleo/Dwayne





	1. A lovag ígérete

**Author's Note:**

> Ha szeretted a Szívek szállodáját (Gilmore Girls), a Harry Potter univerzumot és adnál esélyt egy modern fantasynak, akkor nyugodtan vesd bele magad és jó szórakozást!
> 
> Ez itt az általam 17 éve íródó végtelen történet eleje (természetesen átdolgozva, mert 11 évesen még hiányoztak a logikámból darabkák, amiket azóta merem remélni, hogy összeszedtem!)
> 
> Ha túl sokat dumálok, mindenki elhúz, szóval asszem, csapjunk a lecsóba!

Az ébredés sosem fájt még ennyire… Az egész testemben éreztem a feszítő nyomást és pulzálást. A fények meg valami borzalmas merényletet követtek el a szemeim ellen, ezért csak félárbócra sikerült elsőre kinyitnom őket, és az sem volt kellemes. Majd némi gyors pislogás után elkezdett kirajzolódni előttem a világ. Jézusom, másnapos lennék? Bizonyára igen. Tuti.  
A lelkemet eladtam volna, hogy emlékezzek a tegnap estére. És ez a vágyam még fokozódott, mikor nagy nehézségek árán összekapartam magam, és rá kellett jönnöm, hogy nem is a saját ágyamban fekszem. De nem ám.  
Ez a hely hűvös volt és sáros, és közel sem hasonlított a pamutágyneműre és a redőnyön átszűrődő szolid napsugárra, amire valamiért számítottam. Egy pillanatra reménykedtem még, hogy talán álmodom, de a reményfelhőm közepébe egy tenyér méretű, barátságtalan tücsök ugrott bele, és komolyan kezdtem úgy érezni, hogy nem létezik ennél kényelmetlenebb szituáció. De megint tévedtem. Ahogy a rovar útját követtem a szememmel, egész véletlen feltűnt, hogy ahogy ott a sárban tanyáztam, nem véletlenül nem éreztem a nedves ruháim kényelmetlen tapadását a bőrömön.  
Igen.  
Sajnos úgy van.  
Olyan pucér voltam, mint születésem napján.  
Csak sár, víz, meg libabőr. Ennyi. Semmi textil. Egyetlen cérna sem.  
Ezen a ponton már hangosan felmordulva sóhajtottam egy fájdalmasat, és olyan keményen kezdtem el törni az agyam, hogy a fejem majdnem kettérepedt. Egyszerűen őrjítő volt, hogy hiába próbáltam emlékezni, konkrétan semmi sem jutott eszembe arról, hogy jutottam ide, hol is van az az ITT pontosan, és mi a búbánatért nem viselek a világon SEMMIT?! Valójában a legutóbbi kérdés izgatta legjobban a kíváncsiságomat.  
Nem vagyok egy hírhedt meztelenkedő. Sosem voltam egy nudista típus, sem egy szatír. Ugye…? Hiszen egyáltalán nem okozott komfortos megnyugvást a naturizmus, és mégis úgy tűnt, hogy a ruháim – vagy bárki más ruhái, mert én teljesen kiegyeztem volna épp egy műszakja végén tartó prostituált lenge öltözetével is – sehol sem voltak a környéken. Csak a természet lágy öle, a tücskök meg a hűvös tavaszi szellő.  
Remek.  
Természet. Rovarok. Kosz és hideg. És egy vöröslő zúzódás a hátsó felemen – amit mellesleg hivalkodóan világított meg a reggeli napsugár – nos, mondjuk úgy, hogy tökéletesen kényelmetlen reggelre virradtam.  
De amikor a lány azt gondolja, hogy ennél nem jöhet rosszabb…  
Három lépés zaja kavicsos talajon. Mindössze ennyi figyelmeztetett a közelgő veszedelemre, ami egy magas barna hajú férfi személyében érkezett.  
Mire azonban belassult reflexeimmel (miért iszik, aki nem bírja?!) felkaptam a fejem, a fickó már ott állt lecövekelve az erdei ösvény végén, vöröslő arcán nagyobb pánikkal, mint amit én valaha (beleértve az aktuális helyzetet is) éreztem.

’M-m-m-maga fürdik? Elnézést kérek, sajnálom!!’– fordult meg egy heves mozdulattal, de még mindig ugyanazon a ponton maradt.

’Sokan fürdenek SÁRBAN errefelé?’ – szerettem volna megszeppenni és dadogni, de túlságosan is reggel volt hozzá még, és valójában már nem tudott érdekelni, milyen csapás következhet. Ha persze közeledni kezdene a srác, előszeretettel rúgnám meg egy érzékeny helyen. Nem számít, hogy magas és széles hátából ítélve bizonyára sportos is… és nem mellesleg, nagyon fura jelmezt viselt.

’Tessék…?’– kérdezett vissza majdnem ártatlan hangon.

’Semmi, bocs. Fogalmam sincs, hogy kerültem ide és kicsit irritál a dolog. Jobb, ha most megy. Majd összeszedem magam, ne is törődjön velem, maga egész rendes srácnak tűnik.’

’Lovag vagyok, ez a munkám… Hogy érti, hogy nem tudja, hogy került ide? Talán eltévedt? Bántották??’  
A fickó az anyám is lehetett volna, olyan aggodalmasan faggatott, miközben még mindig a hátát mutatta.

’Öhm. Nem, nem bántottak, nyugi. Csak egyszerűen itt ébredtem fel, és bizonyára sokat ittam, de mi ez a lovagi duma? Van valami fesztivál errefelé, vagy miért van beöltözve?’

’Fesztivál? Nem, Hölgyem. Ez itt Alecia. A királyi udvar egyik lovagja vagyok, a nevem Dwayne Walden. Illendően is üdvözölném, de hát…’

’Állj. Ez itt… Alecia? A halandó királyság?’

’Igen, tudtommal csak ez az egy Alecia létezik, Kisasszony…’– felelt, közben elkezdte lehámozni magáról a ruhája legfelső rétegét, mire bekapcsoltak a vészjelzők a fejemben, és megragadtam egy vaskos botot a földről, majd a fiatal ’lovag’ gerincének nyomtam.

’Hé!’ –húzódott el, majdnem hátrasandítva.

’Mi a fenét művel? Miért vetkőzik?! Azt hiszi…’

’Azt hiszem, hogy meg fog fázni. Hűvös van!’– azzal lecsúsztatta vékony szőrmés kabátját, és felém nyújtotta. Alatta kivillant egy bőrmellény és egy fehér bő ing. Régies szabású. Hát persze, hogy régies. Alecia egy középkori birodalom.  
A fiú kedvessége egyébként meglepett. Óvatosan előre léptem, majd eldobtam a botot és elvettem tőle a ruhát. Nem mostam le magam, sáros voltam, amikor felvettem.  
Mikor megköszörültem a torkom, ő értette a célzást, és lassan felém fordult. Az arcán megkönnyebbülés látszott, mikor észrevette, hogy a ruhadarabja majdnem a térdemig ér. Talán nem is látott még lányt ruha nélkül azelőtt.

’Köszönöm’– suttogtam, és most valamiért rajtam volt a sor, hogy elpiruljak.

’Nagyon szívesen!’ – felelt, és meghajtotta a fejét, mint egy valódi lovag.  
A gondolataim csak úgy cikáztak, és nem is tudtam, mit kérdezzek tőle először, ezért csak toporogtam ott előtte, majdnem egy méternyi távolságban.  
Tehát Alecia. Hiszen erre sosem jártam még! A halvány emlékeim között azt éreztem, hogy ez a hely messze van. Messze, de ho…

’Ha eltévedt, visszakísérhetem egy ismerős területre. Honnan származik?’  
Az előzékeny fiú egy fél lépést közelebb jött. Jesszus, talán gondolatolvasó? Épp ez jutott eszembe… De az nem lehet, hogy erre ne emlékezzek… Hogy lehetséges ez?! Hiszen tudom, mi Alecia! Hogy nem rémlik az, hogy hol lakom?! Ez agyrém. Biztos, hogy megbolondultam.  
Te jó ég, mi a fene történhetett velem tegnap valójában?!

’Kérem, nyugodjon meg. Valami rosszat mondtam?’– Dwayne, ha így hívták, érzékelte a belőlem áradó pánikhangulatot, és most már konkrétan mellettem állt, aggódva pislogó tekintettel. Erre csak mély lélegzetet vettem. Fogalmam sem volt, hogy mit mondjak neki.

’Tudja, én… Azt hiszem, én nem…’ –mormogtam magam elé, még mindig törve a fejemet mialatt beszéltem, hátha végre beugrik, hátha rájövök. Pont olyan érzés ez, mint amikor egy szó a nyelved hegyén van, de képtelen vagy kimondani. Ez viszont most a legfontosabb szó volt a mentális enciklopédiámban. De nem jött. –’Totál bolondnak fog tartani, de én azt hiszem, nem tudom, hogy honnan jöttem. Nem emlékszem. SEMMIRE SEM EMLÉKSZEM!’  
Ahogy az utolsó szavak elhagyták az ajkamat, rájöttem, hogy valóban így igaz. Nem csak ez nem ugrott be, de igazából… semmi sem. Nem jutott eszembe, hova jártam iskolába, hogy hogy néz ki a ház, ahol élek... Nem tudtam felidézni, milyen a szüleim arca, hogy vannak-e testvéreim… Kezdett egyre hihetetlenebb lenni ez a nap, és alig kaptam levegőt.  
Arra eszméltem fel, hogy az ismeretlen fiatal fiú a kezeimet fogja, és nyugtatni próbál. Könnyes szemmel bámultam puha arcvonásaira, és azt suttogtam remegő hangon:

’Mr. Walden, fogalmam sincs, hogy ki vagyok, és nem nem vicc… Nem tudom, mitévő legyek, és nem emlékszem, mi történt… Kérem, segítsen!’

És mivel Dwayne Walden egy nagyon különleges ember volt, ott és akkor nem hagyott magamra.  
Azt ígérte, hogy ad nekem szállást a palota közelében, és, hogy meg is tudok majd tisztálkodni. De hosszabb távra is elígérkezett. Mikor az erdei úton ismét rám jött a sírás, arra is esküt tett, hogy segít nekem kideríteni, mi történt velem, és, hogy ki vagyok. Abban a pillanatban fogalmam sem volt, hogy hihetek-e neki, de nem maradt más választásom.

Az erdőből kiérve amikor először megpillantottam a kastélyt a távolban, egész biztos lettem benne, hogy sosem jártam még itt. Az épület régies díszítettsége, és mérete egyszerűen lenyűgözött. Ahogyan arra is figyelmes lettem, hogy mennyien szaladgálnak az udvarban, a palota előtt, ahol kisebb épületek álltak közelebb és távolabb. Messzebb láttam páncélosokat gyalogolni, és olyanokat, akik Dwayne Waldenhez hasonló ruhákban jártak. Gyerekek is futkároztak egy forgalmasabb kikövezett úton, de a páncélosok előtt megtorpantak és meghajoltak. Rajtuk kívül szolgálók, futárok és Isten tudja, kik mászkáltak fel és alá. Egészen elöntött a lámpaláz, mikor rádöbbentem, hogy én itt állok koszosan egy combig érő kiskabátban, és semmi másban.  
Ekkor Dwayne megszólalt, és oldalra húzott a karomnál fogva, de persze gyengéden.

’Erre’– navigált, és bevezetett egy lakatlan istállóba. A faépület régi volt, és látszólag használatlan, de mégis tele volt szalmakötegekkel, és egy dézsányi víz is állt a hátsó falnál. –’Azt hiszem, elsőre ennél komfortosabb szállást nem tudok szerezni, Kisasszony…’ –vakarta meg a lovag a nyakát zavarában. –’Reménykedtem, hogy jobb állapotban találom a helyet…’

’Óh! Ugyan, ez tökéletes lesz! Igazán… nagyon köszönöm.’

’Ezt bárki megtette volna.’

’Ne higgye. Ha megvolnának az emlékeim, már sorolnék is kapásból 10 embert, akik nem tennék meg! Ez tuti biztos. Sőt, lett volna, aki fotót készít és eladja…’ – mosolyodtam el keserűen. Még mindig hullámokban rám tört, hogy muszáj koncentráltabban gondolkoznom, és akkor be kell ugrania valaminek. De a rövid, alig 20 perces séta után érthetetlen módon rám telepedett egy embertelen fáradtság, és hiába volt még szinte reggel, alig bírtam ébren tartani magam.  
A fiú hirtelen kiadott egy elcsukló hangot, és ekkor tűnt fel, hogy felkacagott. Mik vannak… pedig közel som voltam még humoros. Nem éppen a legviccesebb kedvemben talált.

’Maradjon itt, biztosítom róla, hogy itt senki sem fogja zavarni. A konyháról hozok mára ennivalót, 5 perc és visszatérek…’

’Ugyan! Hagyja csak, ne fáradjon többet! Később majd elmegyek érte én. Ha olyan kedvesek, mint Ön, akkor bizonyára megszánnak egy kiflivel egy szerencsétlen hajléktalant…  
Na, ezt viccnek szántam volna, ha nem tudatosul bennem, hogy éppen pont az lettem.  
Kivéve persze az istállót, az hajléknak minősül természetesen.

’Nem jó ötlet. Egyelőre jobb, ha nem lesz szem előtt.’ – magyarázta a fiú, és az alsó ajkába harapott feszülten.

’Értem, de… miért?’

’Ne vegye rossz néven, Kisasszony, de nem szokványos elveszíteni az emlékeinket.’

’Nekem mondja?!’

’Csak arra gondolok, hogy talán… még az is lehet, hogy valamilyen mágikus esemény az oka, hogy ez történt. Nem biztos persze, de ha így van… Akkor ennél közelebb mennie a palotához nem biztonságos. Tud esetleg a… béketárgyalásokról?’

’Béketárgyalás? Nem…’

’Alecia háborúban állt a Völgy többi részével, de főként a Vezérrel és a mágiahasználókkal. Ez már több, mint 25 éve volt, én nem is éltem még akkor. De ilyen hosszú idő kellett, hogy elrendezzék egymás között a nézeteltéréseket… És, persze nem árt hozzá a mostani királynőnk felvilágosult nézőpontja sem. Ha minden jól megy, heteken belül megnyithatják a kaput a határon. Alecia lakói talán végre… utazhatnak a nagyvilágban. Már… akik megengedhetik maguknak.’– a mondandója végén Dwayne elkapta a tekintetét, és elhalkult. Ő nagyon a szívén viselte ezt a dolgot, és ahogy kivettem a szavaiból, mindenkinek nagyon sok öröme származott volna majd abból, ha kinyitják a kapukat hosszú évek után.

’Szóval ha bármilyen varázsbaleset történne most Alecián belül, akkor…?’

’Az a tárgyalásokat megzavarhatja. Szabotálhatja is. Szörnyű lenne.’ – Felelt, mire tényleg megértettem.  
Nagyon sokat veszíthet az egész ország, ha rossz fülekbe jut, hogy feltűnt egy ismeretlen lány, akinek nincsenek emlékei. Bajba kerülhetek… és Dwayne is. De akkor vajon miért kockáztat ennyit, csak, hogy segítsen nekem?

’Te valóban lovag vagy, igaz, Sir Walden?’ –pislogtam rá hálásan, és fáradtan.

’Csak Dwayne’ – mosolyodott el halványan. –’Pihenj csak, én pedig hozok ennivalót!’  
’Köszönöm’ – suttogtam magam elé, mikor már el is tűnt, én pedig letettem a fejem egy nagyobb adag puha szalmára, és hagytam, hogy a világ elkacsázzon a sötétségbe, míg belül még mindig reménykedtem, hogy mikor felébredek, pontosan fogom tudni, hogy ki vagyok.  
Nem is tűnt fel akkor, hogy már aznap tegeződésre váltottunk.


	2. Előmerészkedés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lány kezdi felfedezni a világot, ahová csöppent. Vár rá pár meglepetés...

Éles rémképek villantak fel az agyamban az utolsó pár másodpercben, mielőtt a valóság nehéz ökle a mellkasomra csapott. 

Mikor realizáltam, hogy csak álmodtam, félig még mindig rettegtem, hogy visszaránt a kétségbeejtő sötétség. Nem tudtam volna felidézni már, mi zaklatott fel ennyire, de az érzésre pontosan emlékeztem: fullasztó félelem. A tagjaimat ismét elöntötte a forróság, mikor az álom hangulatára gondoltam. Fel kellett ülnöm, hogy megnyugodhasson végre zakatoló szívem.

Hajnal volt már legalább ekkor, ha nem reggel. A halványan beszűrődő fény pedig egészen új megvilágításba helyezte a düledező kisházat, amiben nyugovóra tértem… minden bizonnyal még tegnap délelőtt. Most már észrevettem, hogy mennyire lazán illeszkednek egymáshoz a lécek, és a tartóoszlopok néha meg-megmozdultak, ahogy a szél a régi istálló tetejét ostromolta. Sokat aludhattam, de mégis mennyit?

Azt kívántam, bár ne volnék ismét egyedül. Ami tegnap még egy vicces kalandnak tűnt reggel, azt ma már kétségek között szemléltem. Dwayne Waldennek se híre, se hamva nem volt, csak egy tálca száraz kiflit hagyott maga után tejjel, és egy kellemes anyagú derékban kötős női ruhát kicsit nagyobb méretben, mint az enyém. Ebbe azonnal belebújtam, közben a levetett felsőrészt bámulva azon gondolkoztam, vajon hol lehet ő, aki tegnap megmentett.  
De miért is őrizne engem? Hiszen biztos van rengeteg dolga. Valójában ide sem kellett volna elhoznia.

És mégis itt voltam. Egy düledező szélfútta kisházban, a királyi palota mellett. Mihez kezdjek most? Fogalmam sem volt róla. Annyi szent, hogy nem kellene szem elé kerülnöm, azzal bajba sodorhatom őt is és magamat is.   
Ha elég időt hagytam magamnak gondolkozni, könnyen belecsúszhattam volna egy rémálmomhoz hasonló szorongásos rohamba, amit mindenképpen el akartam kerülni.  
Az első napjaimban többször is kerülgetett ez az érzés, de akkor mindig megálltam, és vettem egy hűvös, józanító mély lélegzetet.  
Ahhoz, hogy valóban kideríthessem, mi történt velem, meg kellett őriznem a hidegvéremet. Így hát, mit tehettem magammal? Csak egy dolgot: adtam esélyt egy furcsa, ideiglenes új kezdetre, amíg nem tudom folytatni, amit félbehagytam.  
A lelkem mélyén az első perctől fogva éreztem, hogy ami velem történt, az nem lehet végleges. Csak ki kellett tartanom addig, amíg vissza tudom csinálni.  
Idő kellett, és körültekintés.  
És egy kis üzemanyag.  
Ahogy a szalma laposra kifeküdt halmán ücsörögtem, a gyomrom megkordult, még ha nem is éreztem valódi éhséget zaklatottságomban. Úgy döntöttem, adok egy esélyt a tejnek, és a kiflit majd belemártogatom.   
Igen ám, de ilyen borzalmasan zsíros, szinte már olajra emlékeztető tejet soha életemben –vagyis, ki tudja, de önszántamból biztos, hogy – nem ittam azelőtt.

Fanyar grimaszt vágtam, eközben a hideg is kirázott, mert egy hűsebb fuvallat a hézagos lécek között betolakodott apró ideiglenes hajlékomba. Nem mondanám, hogy kellemes reggelre virradtam, még a fejem is fájt enyhén.

A kiflit végül legyűrtem magában, és arra jutottam, hogy vizet mindenképp tudok majd találni, ha kell, a tóhoz sétálok.  
Ehhez természetesen el kellett hagynom a viskót előbb, vagy utóbb. Négyszer-ötször is bizonytalanul osontam el a hatalmas, szemközt lévő ajtóhoz, majd vissza a biztonságos szénakupachoz. Bírom még víz nélkül, mondtam magamban. Aztán az eszem heves érvelésbe kezdett amellett, hogy később még többen megláthatnak majd. Korán van még, ez biztos. A csendből ítélve talán még hajnalibb az időpont, mint hinném. Most, vagy soha.  
Végül eljutottam oda, hogy óvatosan kilestem az ajtón, és valósággal elképedtem. A látvány felfelé a hegyre lélegzetelállítóan szép volt, és olyan békés és üres, mint egy tájfestmény.  
Felbátorodva húztam magam felé a faajtót, ami hirtelen haragosan nyikordult meg, visszahozva rám a frászt.

’Óh, egek…!’ –ugrottam hátra a fal takarásába, és csak vártam, hogy történik-e valami. Azonban a nyíláson besurranó alattomos szellőn kívül senki sem vett tudomást a létezésemről, szerencsére.  
Egy újabb tétova 10 másodperc elteltével végül nekiindultam, és kiléptem az istállóból. 

Az udvar felé tekintve meggyőződhettem róla, hogy valóban korán van még: a tegnapi szorgos nyüzsgő palotanép és a lovagok még nem hallattak magukról, szinte olyan üres volt még a terep, mintha nem is ugyanaz a hely volna.

Kihasználva a helyzetet én gyors ütemben az erdő fái közé siettem, közben folyton úgy kémlelve körbe, mintha bármelyik percben lesújthatna rám egy konkrét veszélyforrás.  
Ami jelen esetben valójában ki volt? Egy hétköznapi ottlakó? Lovagok? A királynő?! Nem tudtam, mire számíthatok, ezért mindenkit el akartam kerülni.

Még emlékeztem az ösvényre, amerre Dwayne vezetett a tó felől. Csak követtem, és könnyedén visszajutottam, és ittam is, egy tisztább vízű résznél, a nádas másik oldalán. Ha már ott voltam, persze körbekémleltem, mert nem hagyott nyugodni, hogy egyetlen árulkodó tárgy nélkül kerültem oda a semmiből. Valakinek látnia kellett, hogy jutottam oda, igaz? Talán ha nem a palota felé indulnék vissza, hanem a tavat megkerülve egy más ösvényen haladnék, megtalálhatnám a választ, és Dwayne-re sem hoznék bajt.

Viszont, az a veszély is fennállt, hogy azzal futnék össze, aki elvett tőlem mindent, az emlékeimet is beleértve. Azt hiszem, nem volnék még felkészülve egy ilyen találkozásra (és őszintén nem voltam biztos benne, hogy valaha is fel leszek). A kimosott tejeskorsómat megtöltve némi vízzel tehát visszaindultam a palotanegyedbe.

Azt terveztem, hogy ha belebotlom valakibe, azt fogom neki mondani, hogy egy hegyen élő remete vagyok, és a nevem Clelia. A remetéktől senki nem akar semmit, igaz? Ők csak úgy lézengnek, és nem zavarnak sok vizet. Persze, a korsómon ez a jel elárulná, hogy a palotából szereztem, és akkor minden bizonnyal elfognának lopásért. Tehát, miután jobban meggondoltam, a bögrét végül egy fa tövében hagytam, közel az ösvényhez.  
A hangulatom sokat javult a sétám alatt, de még mindig megrettentem minden ágreccsenéstől, és egy megbújó sajgó gondolat fel-felvillant a fejemben: mit kereshetek én itt?   
Viszont, mivel más választásom nem maradt, rá kellett bíznom magam a sors kezére. Vissza kellett térnem a kijelölt búvóhelyemre, és megvárni, hogy Sir Walden megkeressen. Ha még emlékezett rám, persze.

A tisztásról kiérve megkönnyebbülten tapasztaltam, hogy még mindig nem tért magához a királyság, azonban a távolban már néhány kereskedő kocsiját láttam, ahogy a falu felől haladtak errefelé. Rá akartam fordulni kitaposott útra a régi istálló felé, mikor hirtelen a mellettem álló magas falú faépületből zajt hallottam, és ösztönösen szorosan nekilapultam. Érdekes módon eddig szinte észre sem vettem, hogy ennyire közel a menedékemhez itt áll egy… akármi. Mi lehet? Válaszfalnak tűnt, de most már bizonyossá vált, hogy valami más célt szolgál. Annál is inkább, mert ajtaja volt, ami most egy heves csapódással kinyílt, majdnem az arcomba vágódva. A lélegzetem elakadt, és még inkább hozzápasszíroztam magam, mintha eggyé akarnék válni a felülettel. Istenem, bárcsak ne vennének észre! A körmeim is belemélyedtek a hátam mögött a puha fába, és mozdulatlanul vártam, mi történik.

Az ajtón először egy teljes páncélba öltözött férfi (vélhetően lovag) lépett ki, és nagyon elmélyülten magyarázott valamit valakinek, amiből egy szót sem értettem a sisakja miatt. A másik egy vöröses hajú, de a testén láncinget viselő, alacsonyabb fickó volt, és ő úgy tett, mint aki érti a sisakos aggályait, megértően bólogatott, és néha hümmögött is neki.

Egy kis nyugalom szállt belém, mikor észrevettem, hogy az ellenkező irányba indultak. Egy bent rekedt lélegzet el is hagyott, de még percekig nem mertem megmoccanni. És szerencsétlenségemre, az ajtó éppen az én menedékem felé nézett, tehát innentől egyetlen nyugodt percem sem lenne, ha vissza is jutnék oda. Lovagok a szemben lévő épületben?! Mégis mit gondolt Dwayne, amikor idehozott?

’Breys!’– hallottam meg hirtelen az ajtóból a hangos kiáltást, és ismét kivert a víz, de aztán előlépett az ismerős alak a látóterembe, és most már meg sem bírtam állni hangos sóhaj nélkül ezt a stressz-hullámvasutat.– ’Ez hihetetlen, mindig itthagyja…’ –Mosolygott a fiú maga elé, valamilyen eszközt tartva a kezében, és ő is láncinget viselt. Szóval tényleg lovag.

’Dwayne…?’– suttogtam megrendült csodálkozással. A fiú hasonló arckifejezéssel fordult felém hirtelen.

’Ó! Ébren vagy! Hála az égnek!’– lépett közelebb, de még egyszer a válla fölött visszapillantott, nehogy valaki épp erre jöjjön. –’Már el akartam menni a gyógyítóért.’

’Óh, ne, nem kell. Jól vagyok, köszönöm.’ –leszámítva a négy-öt szívrohamot, amit lábon hordtam ki ma reggel…

’Ennek örülök.’–mosolyodott el egy rövid pillanatra. –’Viszont nem maradhatsz itt!’ 

’Tu-tudom. Én csak… vízért…’– dadogtam magam elé. Hiszen igaza van, nem kellett volna elhagynom a kisházat, mekkora bolond vagyok! Most rá is a frászt hoztam. Dwayne ismét sietve lesett a háta mögé, és a haja előre omlott, amikor visszanézett. 

’Nyugalom. Gyere velem’– mondta, és hirtelen megragadta a kezem, és magával húzott a magas falú épületbe. Ellenkezni akartam, mert ki tudja, valaki lehet bent. Mi van, ha véletlen meglátnak minket együtt? Akkor bajt hozok rá. Odabent azonban sötétség fogadott, és csak kevés helyen szűrődött csak be éppen annyi fény, hogy ne essek hasra. Fel akartam mérni a terepet de Dwayne hevesen húzott előre.

’D-Dwayne? Hová megyünk?’ – suttogtam óvatosan.  
Ekkor hirtelen megtorpant, és elgondolkozott. Csak bámultam, de nem mertem ismét megszólalni. Talán hall valami zajt? 

’Menjünk erre’ –indult végül balra, és a folyosón keresztül vezetett, amíg egy függönyhöz értünk. Ő elhúzta, és benézett. Egy pillanatra el is engedett, és a rémület kerülgetett, mikor eltűnt a lelógó anyag mögött. Mit teszek, ha itthagy? Megkönnyebbülésemre, szinte azonnal ismét éreztem a tenyere melegét jégcsap ujjaimon. 

’Gyere’– suttogta, és a függönyön túl teljesen vak sötétbe kerültünk, mígnem egy másik hasonló drapériát húzott el a szemem előtt, és ismét kinti fény hasított élesen a fejembe. A szemeim automatikusan be is csukódtak egy pillanatra, és hunyorogva vettem tudomásul, hogy ilyen hamar hozzá is szoktam a sötétséghez. A karomat is felemeltem –a szabad kezemmel– és az arcom elé kaptam.– ’Már nincs messze, ígérem.’ –hallottam felettem a fiú hangját, és biztos voltam benne, hogy vigyorog.   
Elindult, és lépkedtem utána. Az oszlopokat már be is fogadták a szemeim, amelyek mellett sietve haladtunk el, és egyszercsak elértünk oda, ahová végig vezetett az út. Egy ivókúthoz.

’Ha szomjas vagy, ez van a legközelebb. De ide jobb, ha csak éjjel jössz, olyankor nincsenek tréningek.’  
Tréningek?  
Ekkor fordultam meg, és az oszlopok között végre megláthattam, mit takar ez a hatalmas falú épület… Egy aréna egyik végében találtam magam.  
A küzdőtér kerek volt, és óriási, végig körbevéve ezekkel a magas falakkal és egy lelátóval félkörben. A terepen pedig többféle akadálypálya, némelyik lovasok számára kitalálva, némelyik gyalogos harcosoknak. A hozzám legközelebb eső részen pedig egy elkerített ring a közelharcosok számára, mellette jónéhány tréning bábuval. 

’Atya ég…’ – pislogtam elhűlten. Nem hittem volna, hogy egy ilyen izgalmas hely mellett kaptam szállást.

’Hm. Ez itt az Aréna. Itt edzünk, és nagy ritkán eseményeket is rendeznek idebent. Például, lovagi tornát. De az tényleg nagyon ritka eset. Csoda, hogy most megtartják, de még nem élem bele magam.’– magyarázta Dwayne lelkesen.

’Lovagi torna lesz?’ 

’Remélhetőleg igen, hamarosan.’

’Ez hihetetlen… Szóval te és a többiek… harcoltok itt? Egymás ellen?’

’Csak biztonságos fegyverekkel. De igen, itt szoktunk gyakorolni.’

’Biztos nagyon menő lehet… Bár láthatnám.’– szaladt ki a számon teljes őszinteséggel.

’Komolyan? Érdekelne?’– most felém fordult, mintha nem nézte volna ki belőlem.

’Még jó, hogy! Miért, milyen lánynak látszom?’

’Öhm…-’– jött majdnem zavarba Dwayne, és ez tetszett. De aztán mindketten észrevettük, hogy jön valaki, vagy valakik. –’Ójajj… Figyelj csak…’– szólt és kinyitott mellettem egy ajtót, amiről azt hittem, visszavezet a körfolyosóra, de nem sötétségre nyílt, hanem egy felfelé vezető kinti lépcsősorra. –’Menj fel a lelátóra, rendben? Fél óra, és mindenki megy a dolgára. Akkor visszajövök érted.’

’Oké’– egyeztem bele bizonytalanul, és már be is csukódott mögöttem az ajtó. Hallottam, ahogy egy hóbortos hang Dwayne nevét kántálja, majd felröhög. Nem vártam meg, amíg valakinek eszébe jut benézni hozzám, elindultam felfelé a lépcsőn.   
A lelátó első emeletéről tökéletesen beláttam a teljes arénát, valamint a magas fakorlát mögött teljesen észrevétlen maradhattam, miközben a gyülekező péncélos lovagokat figyeltem. Tökéletes, gondoltam. Tudtam, hogy most olyasmit fogok látni, amit sosem felejtek majd el.

Először csak néhány lovag lézengett közvetlenül az emeletem alatt, egyikük kiszaladgált még eszközökért. Előkerültek különféle fegyverek, amit a srác hozott be a karjai között, mintha csak egy csokor virágot cipelne. Mikor a fűre helyezte a kupacot, intett a többieknek, hogy válasszanak. Dwayne egészen eddig háttal állt nekem, csípőre tett kézzel, és egy vörös hajú magas fickóval beszélt, aki kajánul vigyorgott és hangosan hahotázott. Ő lehetett, aki az előbb kiáltott neki, mikor még csak hallhattam őket. Most ő magához vett két kisebb baltát, Dwayne pedig megfordult, és egy rövid pillanatra felsandított felém, majd egy mosollyal haladt tovább a tekintete. Nem láthatta a szemeimet a sűrű lécek között, de úgy éreztem, hogy miattam vigyorog és emiatt átfutott rajtam egy villámcsapás-szerű érzés. De megráztam magam és figyeltem őket tovább.

Ő sok kis tőrt választott, majd arrébb is állt a többiektől, egy céltábla elé.   
Eközben a ringbe is bemásztak ketten, sisakban és teljes felszerelésben. Te jó ég, ezek harcolni fognak! Izgatottan pislogtam át a réseken, és pár pillanat múlva el is kezdődött a várt küzdelem. Egyikük egy akkora kétkezes karddal állt ott, mint… én(!), vele pedig egy pajzsos-kardos lovag vívott meg. Eiközben egyre többen özönlöttek be az arénába, és körbe állták a főszereplőket, hogy szurkoljanak nekik. Az egésznek olyan hangulata volt mint egy iskolai versenyé, ahol éretlen kommentárok és mókázó kamaszok játszanak. Elnevettem magam rajta, ahogy a lovagok egyik-másik társuknak gúnyos, vagy lelkesítő nótákat zengtek. Ezalatt többször Dwayne-re siklott a tekintetem, aki magában vigyorgott pár trágárabb nóta elhangzásakor, pontosan tudva, hogy én is a tanúja vagyok az egésznek. Eközben már vagy negyedszer dobta el tőreit, és mind a céltábla kellős közepébe talált minden alkalommal. Hihetetlen, de egyszer sem tudott hibázni. Bizonyára nem véletlen választotta ezt a gyakorlatot, tudnia kellett, mennyire jól ment neki.

Persze, az is lehet, hogy eszébe sem jutottam. Elképzelhető, hogy el is felejtette, hogy engem a lelátóra küldött.  
De a jobb kezemre pillantva még mindig fel tudtam idézni az érzést, ahogy a bőre az enyémhez ért, amikor behozott ide.

Egy mély sóhajjal tértem vissza a valóságba, ahol a pajzsos alacsonyabb fiú a földbe döngölte a kardost, a nézőközönség őrjöngésben tört ki.  
Mellesleg, éppen amennyire lazán és gyerekesen viselkedett a tömeg, annyira meglepett, ahogy ezek a harcosok annak ellenére, hogy nem lehettek többek 18-20 éveseknél, micsoda fegyelmezett koreográfiával álltak ki egymás ellen, mintha minden lépés egy megtervezett pillanat volna. Bizonyára az is volt, hiszen tanulták valahol ezeket a mozdulatokat.   
Bár tudnék így küzdeni! Erővel, méltósággal és furmányos taktikázással. A pajzsos is egyértelműen fejben győzte le az ellenfelét, mert a fizikuma láthatóan elmaradt tőle. És mégis, ahogy elhajolt a támadások elől: szinte látta maga előtt, mi következik… aztán egy meglepő csapással előre lépett, és kész.  
Győzött.  
Elképesztő.

Vajon nők is tanulhatnak ilyesmit? Sajnos nem láttam rá sok esélyt. Pedig, ahogy a példa mutatja, nem feltétlen a fizikai erőn múlik a dolog.

Még egyszer ránéztem Dwayne-re, aki összeszedte a tőröket, és arra gondoltam, vajon ő hogyan szerepelne közelharcban. Reménykedtem benne, hogy megláthatom, de hirtelen megváltozott az egész aréna hangulata, amikor belépett egy új lovag, szürke lovat vezetve maga mellett.

A fickón tetőtől talpig ezüst színű páncélt viselt, ezzel eltért mindenki más tréningfelszerelésétől. De nem csak ebben volt különc az ismeretlen lovag. Láthatóan minden szempár rá szegeződött, abban a percben, hogy belépett, és megfagyott a felszabadult bohókás légkör. Az Ezüst lovag ügyet sem vetett a többiekre, ahogyan elhaladt a pálya másik oldalára, és itt nyeregbe szállt. Mindenki nézte, ahogy az ugrató felé indítja a lovát, és ahogyan testtartása olyan egyenes marad, mint egy szög.   
A paripa és gazdája az első akadályt tétovázás nélkül vette, a másodikat kicsit talán nehezebben, de szintén méltóságteljesen. A harmadik szakasz egy árok volt, de annak méretes. Ahogy láttam, persze nem volt mély, mert bizonyára nem akarták meggyilkolni szegény tréningező srácokat. Azonban, mindenképp aggodalomra adna okot, ha át kellene ugranom felette – lóval vagy anélkül. Az Ezüst páncélos kicsit távolabb állt meg tőle, de még mindig nem veszített feszes tartásából. Egyetlen lélegzetvételnyi időt várt, mielőtt a kantárral elindította a szürke jószágot, aki eszeveszett vágtába kezdett. Amikor elrugaszkodott, mintha szárnyai nőttek volna, olyan lazán és kényszerűség nélkül vette az akadályt, mintha csak egy pocsolyát lépne át. Egyetlen másodperc múlva pedig a lovas ugyanolyan emelt fővel ült a nyeregben, de már a másik oldalon.

Nem csak az én szám maradt tátva az arénában, annyi bizonyos.   
Vajon ki lehet a megállíthatatlan Ezüst lovag? Dwayne valószínűleg ismeri. Ő vajon hogy mutatna lóháton? Én személy szerint iszonyú félelmetesnek tartom őket, hatalmas testméretükkel és kiszámíthatatlan mozdulataikkal… Minden esetre tiszteletem azoknak, akik fel mernek ülni rájuk, az Ezüst lovagnak pedig kiváltképpen. Atya ég.

A cirkuszba illő atrakció után a srácok szétszéledtek. Ugyanaz a fiú szedte össze a fegyvereket, aki az elején ki is hozta, majd lassan kiürült a terep. Még egy álmodozó pillantást vetettem erre a varázslatos helyszínre, mielőtt lesiettem a lépcsőn, és vártam a lovagomra.  
Na nem mintha az enyém volna, csak… Mindegy is.

Alig kellett várakoznom, az ajtó léceit számolgatva, mielőtt szélesre tárult előttem, és ott vigyorgott Dwayne, szemében egyszerre elégedettséggel és zavarban is. 

’Nagyon unatkoztál odafent?’

’Odafent? Én végig itt álltam.’ –füllentettem ártatlanul.

’Azért avatott szemek átlátnak a korlát oszlopai között…’ –próbálkozott a laza stílussal, közben karba tette a kezét.

’Mégis hány embert bújtattál már el ott?’ –kérdeztem még mindig kerek szemekkel.

’Ehh’ – nevetett halkan –’Egyet sem, nem szándékosan. De voltak már, akik beszöktek. Már hármat is kiszúrtam.’

’Ezek szerint simán észrevehettek volna a többiek is! Dwayne…!’– estem cseppet pánikba. Nem magam miatt, inkább miatta.

’Ne aggódj, kitaláltam volna valamit. Nem hagynám, hogy bajod essen miattam.’– ahogy ezek a szavak elhagyták a száját, elmosolyodtam, és úgy éreztem, égnek a füleim. Azt hiszem, elhittem neki, de közben kényelmetlen feszültség is telepedett rám, mert tudtam, hogy látni rajtam minden egyes érzésemet. Oldanom kellett a hangulatot, ezért megszólaltam.

’Egyébként csodás volt az előadás.’

’Az „előadás”?’

’Igen, szórakoztatóak a barátaid. Te pedig egyszer sem hibáztál. Elképesztő lehet…’

’Akkor tetszett…’

’Bár lehetnék én is lovag!’– csúszott ki a számon lelkesedésemben.

Erre most már vissza sem tudta fogni a nevetést.  
’Komolyan?’

’Már másodszor nevetsz rajtam. Ugyan már, Dwayne, bárki odaadná a fél karját, ha megtanulhatna ilyen nemesi módon harcolni!’

’Fél karral nehezebb volna. De nem lehetetlen.’

’Próbáltad?’

’Óh, persze. A lovagtanoncok sokat sérülnek. Volt már eltörve mindkét kezem. Na, nem egyszerre…’

’Akkor nektek nem illik mondani, hogy „kéz és lábtörést”?  
Igazából nem bántam, akár rajtam derült, akár a vicceimen. Imádtam a nevetését az első perctől kezdve.  
Volt benne valami különleges, valami életrevaló.

Ezután kikísért, és mondta, átöltözik, és később szerez nekem majd ennivalót. Hozzátette, hogy akár sétálhatok is, ha kerülöm a palotába vezető főutat. Dwayne szerint rengeteg falusi jár az udvar vége felé gyógyfüveket szedni, és erdei levegőt szívni, így nem szúrok majd szemet senkine. Ennek őszintén örültem, mert az istálló néhány düledező falát bámulva rövid úton begolyóznék, azt hiszem.

Most, hogy engedélyt kaptam, szinte rögtön vándorútra is keltem, hogy kihasználhassam a délelőtti napsütést. A fényűző építmény mellett az erdő felől érdekes jelenségre bukkantam: egy labirintus keresztezte utamat. Egy első emeleti erkély lépcsője lehetett az egyik vége, a másik pedig az erdő felől. A magas bozótoktól belülre nem láthattam, így nem tudtam pontosan mennyire lehet könnyű eltévedni benne. Haboztam a bejárat (kijárat?) előtt, de végül nem indultam el felfedezni. A mai napra elég kalandban volt már részem. Ehelyett tovább gyalogoltam a puha füvön, és minden ablakot részletesen szemügyre vettem. Magasan voltak elhelyezve, és tisztán látszott innen lentről, hogy melyik szobában laknak, és melyik állt üresen. A lakatlan szobák ablaka zárva maradt, az aranyozott keretet elhomályosította egy réteg por és kinti szennyeződés. A használatban lévőkben épp folyt a szellőztetés, és az ablakok mind fényesen csillogóra voltak sikálva. Az egyik szolgálót láttam is, amint éppen ezt a munkát végezte a legszélső lakosztályban.  
A kis erdő melletti úton egyszercsak elsétált mellettem egy bajuszos idős ember, akitől megrettentem, de ő rám se hederített. Kicsit később egy kisebb szekér gurult ugyanabba az irányba, és ismét azt tapasztaltam, hogy a kocsis észre sem vett engem. Minden bizonnyal egy kereskedő lehetett, vagy futár. Óvatosan sóhajtottam egyet, ezzel nyugtázva, hogy valóban nem keltek feltűnést errefelé. Hála az égnek. 

Majdnem elértem már a palota másik végére, amikor egyszercsak mintha egy sikoltást hallottam volna kicsit távolabbról. Megálltam, hogy füleljek, és már majdnem meggyőztem magam róla, hogy csak a képzeletem játszik velem, amikor újra meghallottam, most már összetéveszthetetlenül, ahogy egy nő kiáltozik valahol. A hang egyértelműem a labirintus másik oldaláról érkezett, ezért sietősen visszafordultam, és mikor a harmadik segélykiáltás is elhangzott, futni kezdtem. Amikor visszaértem a bozótos túloldalára, rögtön meg is láttam a földön fekvő fiatal szőke nőt, aki felé egy behemót fickó közeledett agresszíven, fenyegetően magasba emelve öklét.  
A pillanat hevében eszembe sem jutott fékezni az indulataimat, és önmagamat is meglepve, rejtőzködésemet elfelejtve erőteljes hangon közbeszóltam.

’HÉ! Maga meg mit művel ott?!’  
A férfi először meg sem hallott, ezért közelebb siettem, arcomon minden dühömmel és frusztrációmmal. Elöntötte a méreg az agyamat, és semmiképp sem hagyhattam, hogy ez az elvetemült szemétláda megüsse a lányt, aki még mindig rémülten várta a földön fekve, mi történik most. Mielőtt újra megközelíthette volna szegényt, egyenesen hozzá rohantam és meglöktem a vállát, hogy magamra vonjam végre a figyelmét.

’Elég volt, érti!?’– mordultam rá, mire hirtelen a vérben forgó szemeit levette áldozatáról, és ezennel rám szegezte őket. Bravó, sikerült. Most viszont én kerültem óriási bajba.   
Azt hiszem, egy pillanatig éreztem is félelmet, de sokkal inkább ellepett az elégedettség, mikor észrevettem zavart pillantását. Talán meglephetem, hiszen semmi sem lehetetlen. Majd elhajolok egy ütés elől, és beviszek egy nyertes találatot. Vagy csak felsegítem a lányt és elrohanunk innen. Hirtelen számtalan végkimenetel futott át a fejemen, rengeteg kisfilm egyszerre… csak egy nem. Éppen az, amelyik végül megtörtént.

A dühödt pasas hirtelen megragadott mindkét vállamnál fogva, és egyszerűen elhajított, mintha csak papírból lennék! Akkor eszméltem fel, mikor már én is a földön feküdtem, és megint hallottam a szőke lány könyörgő hangját.   
Sietve tápászkodtam fel, miközben a fejem zsongott az eséstől – bizonyára be is vertem, de az adrenalin nem engedte, hogy átjárjon a fájdalom. 

’Mocsok szemét!’– kiáltottam erélyesen, és bármit megtettem volna, hogy előbb érjek vissza a tűzvonalba, mint hogy a férfi ismét lesújtson szegény áldozatára. De sajnos most már lassabban mozogtam, és aki kívülről látta volna a jelenetet, nevetett volna az esélytelen kapálózásomon. De ekkor végre történt valami. A hátam mögül érkezett egy ismerős alak. Most már a tegnapihoz hasonló ruhát viselt, és nagyon határozottan ragadta meg a támadó gallérját, majd hátra is lökte.

’Ide figyelj, Cartwell, takarodj el innen, amíg egyben vagy, érted?! Most figyelmeztetlek. Ne akard megtudni, mi történik ha meglátlak erre még egyszer!’ – Dwayne egyszerűen fölé tornyosult, pedig a fickó magasabb volt nála. Amikor azonban hozzá lépett, a mocsok azonnal elkezdett összezsugorodni a lovag izzó tekintete alatt. Félt tőle, és bizonyára joggal tette. Egyértelműen nem voltak egy szinten, sem képzettségben, sem intelligenciában.  
A fickó végül sarkon fordult, és a palotába visszakanyarodva megfutamodott. Dwayne elkergette, pedig fegyvert sem szegezett rá –bár a mocsok disznó bizonyára látta a lovag két oldalára csatolt tőreit, mert az én figyelmemet sem kerülték el a fegyverek. Eddig nem hordta őket. 

Ezen kívü végtelenül nemes stílusban intézte el a problémát, amikor én már minden színes és színtelen trágárságot kigondoltam rá, és nem szégyelltem volna nevén is nevezni a seggfejet.  
Viszont túl kellett tennem magam a fellángoló dühömön, mert valakinek segítségre volt szüksége mellettem. A fejem enyhén sajgott most már, de ahhoz képest, amilyen zúzódás a szőke lány vállán húzódott, kutya bajom sem volt. Odaguggoltam mellé, míg ő fájdalmasan nyögve felült a fűben, ekkor láttam, hogy az arca is vérzett az álla alatt. 

’Köszönöm’– mondta vékony hangján, még nagyon fiatal volt, olyan 17-18 éves lehetett. 

’Jól vagy, Ydanne?’– ereszkedett térdre mellettünk Dwayne, és aggódó tekintetével mindkettőnket fürkészett. –’És Te?’

’Semmi bajom. Inkább… „Ydanne”?’– néztem rá bizonytalanul, és a lány ismét nehézkesen sóhajtott egyet.

’Megleszek… Komolyan.’ – felelt szégyenkezve. Volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem ez volt az első eset, hogy ilyesmi megtörtént.

’Fel tudsz kelni?’– kérdeztem, mire bólintott.

’Gyere, segítek’– nyújtott kezet neki Dwayne, és óvatosan felhúzta. A lány –Ydanne– fájdalmában felszisszent és összeszorultak a szemei, de sikerült lábra állnia.– ’Így rendben?’– Pislogott rá a lovag.  
Látszott rajtuk, hogy ők ketten ismerik egymást. Vajon… vajon milyen viszonyban lehetnek?  
És ez vajon miért jutott eszembe egy ilyen borzalmas pillanatban?!

’Jól vagyok, Dwayne. Nem kell atyáskodnod…’

’Pont úgy nézel ki… Ha még egyszer idejön, szólj, rendben? Nekem, Breysnek, vagy akárkinek!’

’Persze, jól van…’ – tett egy látszólagos ígéretet a fiatal szőke, mielőtt felém fordult. – ’Téged nem ismerlek, de nagyon hálás vagyok azért, amit tettél. Nem találkoztam még ilyen bátor lánnyal… A nevem Ydanne Kelder.’

’Öm. Én is nagyon örülök, hogy megismertelek, csak kár, hogy így…’

’Kimaradtam valamiből? Mi történt, mielőtt megjöttem?’ –szólt közbe habozva Dwayne.

’A lány ideszaladt és nekiment Rheonnak, amikor látta, hogy… amit művelt. El sem hittem, és szerintem egy pillanatra az a barom sem. De aztán félrelökte…’  
Dwayne összeráncolt homlokkal fordult felém.

’Nh-nem ütötted meg magad?’

’Nem, semmi gond… Mi az?’ – kérdeztem vissza egy elfojtott vigyorral, mert még mindig csak lesett. Titokban büszkeség töltött el, hogy lenyűgözhettem egy lovagot.

’Eléggé… megleptél.’

’Ti ismeritek egymást?’– fordította el erre fejét a lány, mint egy kíváncsi kiskutya. –’Várjunk csak… ez Margaret ruhája rajtad?’  
Nos, pillanatokon belül megtudtam, hogy Margaret egy szakácsnő volt, akit kirúgtak, mert annyi borsot tett a királynő vacsorájába, hogy egész éjszaka folyt a könnye a tüsszögéstől. A hölgy olyan gyorsan elhúzta a csíkot a palotából, hogy még néhány ruháját is itt felejtette.

Ydanne pedig pillanatokon belül megtudta, hogy egy emlékeit vesztett idegen vagyok, aki tegnap óta a régi istállóban lakik, és, hogy Dwayne nekem vitte tegnap azt a kiflit és a tejet.  
Ydanne első reakciójából, ami a homloka szorongatása volt, azt gondoltam, kiakad majd és félni fog attól, hogy velem barátkozzon, de még akkor sem szaladt ki a világból, amikor Dwayne megosztotta vele mágiás elméletét.

’Hát, jó.’– mondta ki végül ezt a két rövid szót reakció gyanánt.

’Hát… jó?’– kérdeztem vissza.

’Aha. Hát, jó nagy szarban vagy! Főleg, mert ez az idióta nem nagyon felejti el azt, aki összeakaszkodik vele. Rheontól jobban félnék, mint magától a királynőtől a helyedben. Még egy ok, hogy elvidd az istállóból.’– szegezte megjegyzését a fiatal szakács a lovagnak.

’Van ötleted?’

’A kisház, ahol néha táboroztok Breys-szel, meg Mayberryvel?’

’Az a ház nem az enyém. Breys bármikor odamehet. Nem jó ötlet. Viszont, nekem is van egy tervem.’– vetette fel Dwayne, és az ajtófélfának támaszkodott a hátával.

’Halljuk’– bíztatta Ydanne.

’Ha Te is szeretnéd… taníthatok neked néhány hatékony harci lépést, amivel megvédheted magad, ha nem leszek épp ott, hogy megtegyem.’– amint hozzám kezdett beszélni, rám emelte tekintetét, és egy olyan játékos láng játszott a szemében, amitől libabőrös lett a karom.

’Ilyesmit nekem sosem ajánlottál! Mi van, szeretnéd a hölgyet meghempergetni a sárban?! Ne így udvarolj, Dwayne!’  
Ydanne flegma közbeszólásán azonnal elröhögtem magam, a lovag pedig olyan vörös lett, mint a napfelkelte. 

’Benned talán nem láttam fantáziát. Ő értékelte a lovagok edzését is… Te még a tornára sem jöttél el múltkor!’

’Főznöm kellett az egész Tanácsra, majdnem egyedül! Margaret nem számít, mert akkor volt kificamodva a bokája, Lotte meg pánikrohamot kapna, ha Lord Levian közelébe kéne mennie!’  
Dwayne a monológ végére már nem is figyelt a szakácslányra, hanem felém fordult, én pedig még mindig hevesen vigyorogtam, pontosan tudva, mit fogok neki válaszolni.

’Tehát… volna kedved tanulni egy kis lovagi védekező harcot?’

’Nem is tudod, mennyire.’

’Amúgy meg, kell neked egy név, te Hős. Nem maradhatsz „A lány, aki szembeszállt Rheon Cartwellel, mikor Ydannet jól elagyabugyálta.”, bár meg kell hagyni, elég klassz lenne.’


	3. Belső láng

’Szegény Ydanne, nem mertem megmondani neki…’

’A Chlotilde nem is olyan rossz… Vagy igen?’ 

’Hmm.’–ingattam meg lassan a fejemet. –’Valamiért az illemhelyre emlékeztet…’

’Értem…’  
Dwayne és én az aréna felé tartottunk. A lovagok kimenőt kaptak mára, és legtöbbjük hazalátogatott a családjához, de ő maradt, hogy megejtsük az első tréningemet.   
Izgatottan vártam már a pillanatot, amikor közel kerülhetek egy igazi lovagi harci eszközhöz. Amikor kiderült, hogy valójában egy seprűnyéllel fogok vagdalkozni, eléggé elszomorodtam.

’Én is így kezdtem’– biztosított engem jóakaratáról a srác, aki menő láncinge helyett a hétköznapi kötős ingét és drapp nadrágját viselte egy mellénnyel. –’Sőt, most is így fogok ellened kiállni.’

’Kiállsz ellenem? Nem korai ez kicsit?’

’Máris elvettem a kedvedet?’ –emelte meg szemöldökét szuggesztíven. Egyre többször volt hajlandó megmutatni nekem egy bátrabb oldalát. Sajnos akárhányszor ejtett el egy maga módján gúnyos, vagy szúrkálódó megjegyzést (ami valójában a lehető legtiszteletteljesebb módon hagyta el a száját minden esetben), csak újabb dolog tetszett meg benne. Persze ebből nem volt probléma… eddig.

Ydanne-t is kezdtem megkedvelni, azon túl is, hogy végtelenül hálás voltam neki, mert megosztotta velem reggelijét, ebédjét és vacsoráját, valamint eltitkolta a létezésemet és segítőkészen. Lelkesen támogatott mindenben. Például, névválasztásban.

Megegyeztünk, hogy szólítaniuk kell valahogy, amíg nem jövök rá a valódi nevemre. Ezért Ydanne kicsit talán eltúlozva a dolgot, nekilátott, hogy családfát rajzoljon nekem –egyértelműen egy nem létezőt – ahol minden borzalmas nevű rokonomat felsorolta, és azt is kitalálta, hogy miért nincsenek itt velem (tehát, hogy hogyan purcantak ki. Elég változatos haláltípusokat talált ki, a végére átfutott a fejemen, hogy talán titokban sorozatgyilkos).  
Mindeddig sajnos egyik történetével sem tudtam őszintén azonosulni ugyan, de nagyon értékeltem a segítő szándékát.

Már majdnem egy hete voltam Aleciában, abból tegnap már betettem a lábam a konyhába is, és süthettem magamnak egy rántottát fürjtojásból. Bár viszonylag ehetőre sikeredett, annyit megtudtam magamról, hogy biztosan nem szakács voltam előző életemben.

Dwayne-nel kialakulni látszott köztünk egy rutin: Reggel együtt ettünk a konyhánál, majd egész napra eltűnt, és este visszatért, hogy csekkolja, megvagyok-e még. Ilyenkor vagy Ydanne-nal közösen, vagy csak ketten váltottunk pár szót, mielőtt ment a dolgára. 

Tegnap este ez a pár szó hajnali fél kettőig tartott. Dwayne mesélt arról, hogyan is került be a lovagiskolába, ahová azelőtt csak nemesek gyerekeit vették fel. Végülis gondolhattam volna, hogy egy hozzá hasonló szuperhősnek ilyesmi az eredettörténete, de még így is hitetlenkedtem.   
Egyszerűen megmentett egy családot, akik a szakadó esőben befordultak az árokba a szekerükkel, és alá ragadtak. Dwayne kötelet kötött a járműre és több fatörzsén keresztül húzva meg tudta mozdítani a szerkezetet annyira, hogy az apa sérült kézzel kimásszon alóla. Mint kiderült, a történetben szereplő apa a mostani lovagparancsnok volt, Sir Lance Fedric.  
Ő kérelmezte a Tanácsnál, hogy Dwayne járhasson a lovagiskolába.

Mellesleg, ha bárki más mondja el ezt a sztorit, az dicsekvésnek, nagyotmondásnak tűnne. De Dwayne másképp fogalmazott, sosem állította volna magát hősi szerepbe, ő csak jókor volt jó helyen, és pont akkoriban olvasott a fizika törvényeiről. Micsoda szerencse…  
Arra vágytam, bár én is elmondhatnám neki, hogyan lettem az, aki. De minden, amit magamról tudtam, számára is ismert információ volt.   
Még mindig rám telepedett sokszor a feszélyező hangulat, és volt, hogy kifejezetten dühös lettem magamra, mert nem tudok felmutatni egy halvány emléket sem.   
Ennek ellenére én sosem untam meg hallgatni az ő történeteit, ezért itt és most, egy színlelt csatatér közepén is beszélgetést kezdeményeztem.

’Te nem utaztál haza. Miért?’

’Apám a piactérnél lakik, sokszor találkozunk.’

’Egyedül él?’

’Anyukám meghalt, amikor születtem.’

’Ó, sajnálom…’

’Nem ismertem… pedig azt mondják, hasonlítok rá.’  
Akkor biztos kedveltem volna, jutott eszembe. De lassan kezdtem megtanulni zárat szerelni a számra. Nem kellett tudnia, hogy tetszik nekem. Az csak bonyolítaná a helyzetet.  
Az aréna csendes volt, és üres. Mikor beléptünk a ringbe, majd’ kiugrottam a bőrömből. Még a harcos bot sem szegte sokáig a kedvemet, amikor ott állhattam, ahol előttem páncélos bajnokok…  
Dwayne velem szemben helyezkedett el egy betanult kezdőpozícióban állva. Igyekeztem tükörszerűen utánozni, de ő kijavított.

’Mindig a jobb láb van elöl.’

’És ha valaki bal lábas?’

’Van ilyen?’

’Persze! Ha van balkezes, akkor bal lábas is van.’– feleltem magabiztosan. Mondjuk, én egyik sem voltam.

’Nem számít, mert akkor is így kell.’

’Ez igazságtalan. Valaki előnytelen pozícióból indulna.’

’Balkezes vagy?’

’Nem.’

’Akkor most figyelj ide. Majd később benyújthatod a Tanácsnak a kérelmedet a lovagi alapállásról.’– jegyezte meg egy flegma vigyorral.

’Gúnyolódunk?’– vágtam vissza, és felé böktem a botommal. Dwayne szemrebbenés nélkül eltolta magától, mintha csak egy hajszálat venne le a válláról. –’Na jó, ez laza volt. Hogyan tovább, Mester?’  
Dwayne figyelmen kívül hagyta a megszólítást, és magyarázni kezdett.

’Ha lovagi ütközet lenne, akkor meghajolnánk. De azt hiszem, ami neked kell, az valami más. Próbáljuk meg ezt: lassan támadni foglak két oldalról, te pedig védd ki annyival, hogy jobbra, vagy balra döntöd a „kardot”, rendben?

’Komolyan kardnak nevezed? Jó, oké, értettem. Üss meg!’  
A fiú erre megforgatta a szemét, de beállt ismét az alapállásba, majd lassított mozdulattal felém lépett, és balról nagy ívben az irányomba mozdította a seprűnyelét. Khm. Kardját.  
A mozdulat olyan precízen vágta ketté a levegőt, hogy majdnem végig bámultam, míg nem elért hozzám, és Dwayne kérdőn pislogott, megállítva a támadást. Én gyorsan kapcsoltam, és neki koccantottam saját veszélyes fegyveremet, amivel kivédtem a támadást.

’Nagyon jó.’ –kaptam meg az azonnali dicséretet. Ettől azért nem éreztem magam harcművésznek, de legalább felfogtam, miről beszélt. Ezt még eljátszottuk párszor mindkét oldalról, amíg a tanítóm bólintva meg nem állt. 

’Remek. Most próbáljuk meg gyorsabban.’

’O-oké.’

’Egy tipp: Figyeld, merre nézek. Egy lovag néha megtéveszti trükközéssel az ellenséget és direkt másfelé néz, de egy amatőr ellenfél nem figyel erre. Rendben?’

’Igen.’  
Egy mély lélegzetet vett, mielőtt újra alapállásba állt, én követtem. Aztán hirtelen előlépett, és lényegesebben gyorsabban suhintotta felém a botot. Az elsőt zsigerből kivédtem, mert bekapcsoltak a védekező ösztöneim, de a másodiknál felemeltem mindkét kezem a fegyverrel együtt, megadóan. Dwayne nem állt meg, csak lassított, és azt suttogta: –’Csak a szememet nézd.’

Én bólintottam és elkezdtem követni a tanácsát. Először lassan, majd gyorsabban mozgott és én kivédtem minden egyes ütését. Jobbra, balra, balra, majd megint balra –csak hogy ne tudjam kiszámítani– majd ismét bal oldalra támadt. Ahogy egyre jobban belejöttem, elmosolyodtam, és ő hasonlóan díjazta a haladásomat. Láttam, mert még mindig őt néztem, pont ahogy kérte.  
Amikor csak a botok koccanása hallatszott már percek óta, akkor megállt, és elégedetten meghajtotta a fejét.

’Remekül megy. Nem is kellek ide…’

’Na azért le ne lépj, ha szembejön az a hústorony, nem biztos, hogy nálam lesz egy fegyver, vagy innentől a botommal aludjak?’

’Szükséged lesz valamilyen eszközre, igen. De ez a bot sajnos a királyság tulajdona.’

’Honnan szerzek eszközt?’

’Kereskedők szoktak árulni a piac mellett, és azok között vannak igen jó darabok is. Mint ez itt’– húzott elő az oldaláról egy tőrt. A markolata múzeumba illett volna, olyan motívumok futottak végig rajta. Dwayne nekem nyújtotta, és az utolsó pillanatig azt hittem, hogy elhúzza majd, mielőtt hozzáérhetnék, de átengedte.

’Ez… nagyon szép.’– néztem meg közelebbről, és valamilyen mágikus rajongást éreztem belül a kis fegyver iránt. Ezt pont nekem találták ki!

’Nem csak szép, de hatásos is. Éles, vigyázz vele.’ – a figyelmeztetés után inkább visszaadtam, mielőtt véletlen megválok egy ujjamtól.

’Nekem nincs ilyesmim…’

’Majd szerzünk. De addig is…’ –erre hirtelen eldobta a botot, jó messzire. Csak pislogtam rá. – ’Megtanulsz fegyver nélkül védekezni.’

’Rendben…’– feleltem, és én is megváltam az enyémtől. Dwayne közelebb lépett.– ’Szóval?’

’Ha egy erősebb ellenfél támad rád, akkor bizonyára meg akar ragadni, vagy megütni. Ha mozdul, az első reakciód mindig az eltávolodás legyen. Akár hátra, akár lefelé. Lefelé egyébként biztosabb mozogni.’

’Megmutatod?’

’Üss felém. De komolyan, mintha fejbe akarnál vágni.’  
Grimaszoltam rá egyet, de elindítottam felé az öklömet végül, lassan.

’Bátran. Nem vagyok törékeny.’

’Ohó, na persze!’ – viccelődtem, de most határozottabban felé csaptam, mire a lovagfiú behajlított térdekkel lehúzódott és elkerülte a támadást. 

’Ez nekem kényelmetlenebb, mert magasabb vagyok, de ha a támadónak van előnye ebből a szempontból, akkor tökéletes lehet. Viszonylag ritka viszont, hogy valaki ököllel támadjon egy nőre. Mutatok valami gyakoribbat.’  
A következő lépésén kifejezetten meglepődtem. Dwayne egészen előttem állt meg, a szandálom orra (amit Ydanne-tól kaptam tegnapelőtt reggel) és az ő cipője összeértek.  
Kíváncsian, és némileg zavartan néztem fel rá, mire éreztem, ahogyan forró tenyerei ránehezednek a felkarjaimra, és erősen tartanak. 

’Ha lefognak, vagy megragadnak, gyorsan kell gondolkodni, mert a támadó valószínűleg nem tudja minden szabad testrészedet azonnal harcképtelenné tenni. Ha a két válladat fogja, akkor rúgj, vagy fejelj. A fejelés mellesleg nagyon tud fájni, de főleg az áldozatnak, ne félj tőle.’– magyarázta, és közben csak nézett rám mély zöldeskék szemeivel, amitől cseppet sem éreztem erősnek és magabiztosnak magam.   
Aztán hirtelen még idegőrlőbb szituációba kevert.

’Ha rosszabb helyzetbe kerülsz, például…’– és egyszercsak megfordított, és a teljes testem az övéhez ért, a hátam a mellkasához, miközben a hátam mögül fogott le egy kézzel. –’Itt méginkább gyorsan kell kapcsolni. Ha alacsonyabb, akkor a hátra fejelés is szóba jöhet, de nálam például ez nem sokat érne…’ –ahogy beszélt, a rezgések végigfutottak a mellkasán, és én minden szót éreztem, és hallottam extra közelségből. Ez nem mondanám, hogy kifejezetten zavart, sőt. Nagyon is harcoltam az ellen, hogy elvigyorodjak, vagy elpiruljak és ezzel eláruljam, mennyire nem hagy hidegen a lovag.   
De ahogy magyarázott, a szemléletesség kedvéért szorosabban fonta körőm erős karját, mire egy hirtelen remegés futott át rajtam, és hiába nem volt rá okom, a félelem szikráit éreztem szétáradni bennem.

Kedvem lett volna kiugrani a szorításából és elszaladni, persze, megnyugtattam magam azzal, hogy ez csak játék. Furcsa volt. Megmagyarázhatatlan, miért érzékeltem szinte éles helyzetnek a puszta gyakorlatot. De Dwayne nem vette észre, ahogy megváltozott a hangulatom, mert háttal álltam neki. Csak mondta és mondta. 

’…szóval maradhat a harapás, de még hatásosabb persze, ha a könyököddel ütsz hátra gyomorszájra, vagy ha hozzáférsz, kicsit lejjebb még jobb megoldás.’

Istenem, csak engedj már el…! A szorításáról beugrott hirtelen a pár nappal ezelőtti rémálmom, ahol fulladoztam, sarokba szorítottnak éreztem magam és rettegtem.  
Szinte biztos lettem benne, hogy ez valamire emlékeztet, valamire a régi életemből.  
Valami borzasztóra.

’Ezt most demonstráljam is?’– kérdeztem, talán egy kicsit több indulattal, mint szerettem volna.

’Öhm… tudod, mit? Talán eljátszhatnánk. Úgy lehet, hogy többet megtudunk arról, mit kellene gyakorolni.’– ajánlotta fel, és végre távolabb lépett, visszaadva nekem a teret, hogy lélegezzek.

’P-persze. Csináljuk.’– már a hangom is remegett. Tudtam, hogy ennek nem lesz jó vége, mégis belementem. Akkor még csak azt sejtettem, hogy talán tényleg megütöm majd véletlen, mert elkap a hév. Nem is sejtettem, ami valójában készült. A fejfájás már akkor elkezdődött, de azt hittem, csak a pániktól jött rám. Végtére is, majdnem így volt.

’Mehet?’– kérdezte a jólnevelt fiú, aki előbb kérdez, csak aztán támad rám. Bólintottam. Ő előre lépett és lassan lendítette a kezét, én sikeresen lebuktam, majd újra kiegyenesedtem, és megpróbáltam meglepni Dwayne-t egy saját öklössel, mire ő tökéletesnek érezte az alkalmat, hogy továbbfejlessze a gyakorlatot. Elkapta a csuklómat és körém csavarva a karomat megfordított, és megint saját magához nyomott. Ha lehetséges, most még inkább neki préselődtem, nem csak a hátam, de mindenem összenyomódott… Lefagytam. Ő várt, és nem történt semmi.

’Bal kar…’– hallottam meg hirtelen vészesen közelről. –’Bal karral oldalba könyökölhetsz, amíg nem fogom szorosabban.’– jóságos ég, szorosabban?! És eközben szinte belehajolt az arcomba, ahogy ezt suttogta. Fogalmam sincs, mi jött rám, mert valójában a helyzetet élvezhettem is volna, sőt! Dwayne csodálatos fiú volt és odavoltam érte. Mégis túl sok volt ez, és túl… hamar, valamiért. Elöntött a pánik, a hideg, a meleg, és a fejem hirtelen teljesen átforrósodott. Sosem éreztem ilyet azelőtt.   
Ahogy a lovagfiú lefogott, öntudatlanul is azt tettem, amit javasolt, csak épp igaziból ütöttem meg a könyökömmel, amire nem számított és el is engedett rögtön. Addigra már össze kellett szorítanom a szemem, mert úgy éreztem, hogy a fejem szét fog robbanni. Mintha villámok cikáztak volna a két fülem közt.

’Hé, jól vagy? Mi történt?’ – hallottam Dwayne hangját, és éreztem, ahogy megérinti a vállam, de elrántottam magam.

’Ne, ne érj hozzám, ne…’ –nyöszörögtem, de nem voltam biztos benne, hogy a szavak valóban értelmes formában hagyják el a számat. Azt hiszem, nem értett, mert még mindig éreztem a tenyere szorítását a karomon, és még mindig közel volt, beszélt hozzám, egyre inkább kétségbeesve. A fejem már nem bírta tovább, és annyira megfájdult, hogy felüvöltöttem, és a tekintetemet elfordítva próbáltam némi felszabadulásra lelni, ehelyett hirtelen egy villanást észleltem, és a következő pillanatban eltűnt a fájdalom, mintha elfújták volna.

De nem csak simán semmivé lett, a helyére olyan megkönnyebbülés telepedett bennem, mintha csak kitört volna minden felgyülemlett pánik, izgalom, és feszültség és félelem az elmúlt napokból.   
Csak álltam ott, próbálva értelmezni mindazt ami történt, eközben Dwayne még mindig rajtam tartotta tenyerét, lazán, miközben figyelme már másra irányult. Egy tréning bábura, ami mellett kikötöttünk végül valahogyan, és ami történetesen lángokban állt.   
Egy pillanat.  
Tűz?

’Öm… Mi történt?’– néztem rá kérdőn, mire ő csak nyelt egyet, meg sem mozdulva.

’Azt hiszem… Felgyújtottál egy szalmabábut a tekinteteddel.’

’Hogy… micsoda??’

’Nem emlékszel rá?’

’Nem láttam semmit. Csak borzalmasan fájt a fejem, és… hirtelen elmúlt. De én nem… Te láttad ezt?’  
A lovag lassan elengedett és tett egy lépést távolabb tőlem.

’Azt láttam, hogy kinyitod a szemed, és az első dolog amit meglátsz, lángra kap. És azt hiszem… Láttam a tűz… útját? Ha ennek van valami értelme. Tőled jött…! Szerintem te egy mágus vagy.’

’Mi? De hát arról csak tudnék, nem?’

’Nem tudom… Talán nem.’  
Meglepődtem, de semmi erőm nem maradt erőteljes reakcióra. Úgy éreztem magam, mint akit kifacsartak. Csak egy jéghideg reszketés szaladgált a hátamon, és közben próbálkoztam kinyögni valamit, aminek van értelme…

’Dwayne… Én nem akarok…, nem tudom…, nem szándékosan…ah. Mágus vagyok és felgyújtottam egy bábut?’ –teljesen összezavarodtam, és valamilyen szinten meg is rémültem, mégsem közelítette meg a belső feszültségem azt a szintet, amit az imént tapasztaltam. Nem tudom, miért történhetett, ami történt, de még mindig átjárt a nyugalom érzése, miközben a felszínen próbáltam megérteni, mi történik.   
Ami a hatalmába kerített, azonban a mélységes szomorúság volt. Dwayne biztosan meg fog gyűlölni.

’Mi van, ez… ez igaz?’– szólalt meg hirtelen valaki mellettünk, akire nem számítottam. Mikor felpillantottam, Ydanne-t láttam két méterre toporogni egy kosárnyi ebéddel a kezében. –’Ő egy mágus?! Ő csinálta a tüzet?’

’Ydanne…’– szólt neki Dwayne, mert már sejtette, mi lesz. 

’Én… ezt most… itt hagyom.’– a lány lecsúsztatta a kosarat a válláról, és miután letette a földre, elrohant.  
Remek.

’Most… most mindenki megtudja?’

’Nem fog mondani semmit.’– jegyezte meg Dwayne, és a hangja ismét a régi, nyugalmat árasztó tónusát vette fel. Hát mégsem gyűlöl? –’Ő nem olyan.’

’Hiszen… szörnyeteg vagyok a birodalom szemében.’– mondtam, egy könnycseppel a szemem sarkában.

’Ez nem igaz. Épp tárgyalunk a mágusokkal, és hamarosan rengetegen lesztek errefelé. Hé, ne sírj. Semmi baj. Minden rendben lesz.’  
Szükségem volt valamire, amibe kapaszkodhatok, és ez a valami most Dwayne volt. Nem számított rá, de nem is húzódott el, mikor átöleltem a nyakát. Csak pár másodpercig tartott, amíg abba tudtam hagyni a halk sírást. Most egészen más volt hozzáérni, mint az előbb. 

Azt hiszem, rosszul viselem, ha csapdába ejtenek.  
Mikor hazakisért, már jobban voltam, de rá sem bírtam nézni a kajára. Neki adtam az egészet, és megkértem, hogy kérjen bocsánatot Ydanne-tól a nevemben, mert ráijesztettem. Azután le akartam feküdni kicsit, ezért elköszöntem tőle.

Az álom persze meg sem környékezett. Annyiszor visszajátszottam a fejemben azt a túlfűtött jelenetet, amennyiszer nem szégyelltem.   
Egy maréknyi száraz szalmát vettem a kezembe, és egyenesen rábámultam, koncentrálva és remélve, hogy legalább füstölni látom. De semmi. Hiába erőltettem, hiába idéztem fel a pillanatot, amikor Dwayne szorításában pánikolni kezdtem, a világon semmi sem történt.  
Végül letettem a csomót. Eszembe jutott, hogy talán nem jó ötlet felgyújtani az istállót, ha mégis mágus lennék és az én művem volna a tűz az arénában.  
Mert, valójában én nem láttam semmit. Ki tudja, talán Dwayne az! Az is lehet, hogy rám akarja kenni, hogy ne lepleződjön le.  
Istenem, miket feltételezek…? A srác csak segíteni próbál és mióta itt vagyok, nincs egy nyugodt perce sem.

Bűntudattal feküdtem vissza a hátamra, és hosszú ideig csak a fejem fölötti gerenda részleteit figyelgettem, míg az elmém be nem fejezte a zsongást.   
Mágia.  
Az Aleciai Háború. A démonok manipulálták az előző uralkodót, Anort, aki végül a mágusok ellen fordult, így robbant ki. Valójában a mágusok semmit sem tettek a villionok ellen. Valójában… semmi gond nem volt azzal, ha valaki tud varázsolni.   
Nem vagyok szörnyeteg.  
Nem vagyok szörnyeteg.  
Majdnem bántottam Dwayne-t.  
Meg is égethettem volna őt elevenen. Meg is halhatott volna.  
Ha mágus vagyok, halhatatlan vagyok, míg ő halandó. És majdnem megöltem.  
Szörnyeteg vagyok.

Órák, vagy percek teltek el, míg az oldalamra fordulva sírtam csendesen.  
Végül kimerített a szomorú tehetetlenség, és a szemeim lecsukódni látszottak szép lassan, ahogy hatalmába próbált keríteni az alvás.  
Talán el is aludtam, de szinte azonnal hallottam, amint az ajtóm nyílik, és a testem automatikusan ülésbe rándult a lelepleződéstől tartva.

’KI AZ?!’

’Nyugi, csak én vagyok… Ne gyújts fel, vagy ilyesmi…’– A bejáratnál Ydanne aprócska alakját láttam toporogni.

’Ez nem jó vicc’ –szegtem le a fejem szégyenemben, és azt kívántam, bár semmivé válhatnék hirtelen.

’Tudom. Bocsánat.’– halkult el hirtelen a szőke lány, majd leengedett a vállán egy hátizsákot. –’Ezt neked hoztam.’

’El kell mennem? Végülis, eszembe juthatott volna. Elég bajt okoztam már nektek, és most, hogy kiderült rólam, hogy…’

’Csak átköltöztetünk, Butus! Egy olyan helyre, ahová nem esik be az eső.’  
E percben meghallottam három erőteljes koppanást a falon, amitől kissé összerezzentem.

’Ez a jel, menjünk. Tiszta a levegő!’  
Olyan állapotban voltam, amikor az ember nem tud ellenkezni. Csak felálltam a helyemről, és szétnéztem a helyiségben, mintha lenne bármilyen tárgy, ami az enyém. Mikor ráeszméltem, hogy még a szalma sem a sajátom, amin az éjjeleket töltöttem, a szívem még méllyebbre süllyedt a mellkasomban. Követtem a szakácslányt kifelé.

’Gyertek, Dwight nemsoká kijön az arénából!’– sürgetett bennünket izgatottan a kedvenc lovagom, akinek a hangja most először nem csalt mosolyt az arcomra. Tovább lépkedtem Ydanne után leszegett fejjel, miközben hallgattam, ahogy beszélnek.

’Az az üresfejű nem lát úgysem semmit, csak önmagát.’

’Ne becsüld le: amit nem kellene, azt mindig észreveszi. Így tette pokollá a sulis napjaimat.’– ecsetelte Dwayne. Egy különböző szituációban nagyon is érdekelt volna, ki az a Dwight, aki egy ilyen jólelkű fiúnak bármelyik napját is elrontotta. Bemosnék neki érte.

A kis csapatom az erdei útra terelt engem, de nem a tó felé indultunk el, hanem ellenkezőleg, a palotától keletre. Én végig szótlanul bámultam a földet magam előtt, és még akkor sem néztem fel, amikor Dwayne kedvesen arról próbált érdeklődi, hogy vagyok.

’Jól’ –feleltem, és nem próbáltam tettetni, hogy igazat beszélek. A hangom monoton és érzelmektől mentes maradt.   
Dwayne nem erőltette a társalgást, és Ydanne-t lefoglalta, hogy a házat kereste. A helyet, ahová vittek engem.  
Nem kellett hozzá sokat gyalogolni, talán a tónál is közelebb volt a végcél. Mikor az előttem haladó lábak megtorpantak egy kavicsos úton, és a fiatal lány azt mondta: megjöttünk, akkor felsandítottam búbánatomból.

Egy kellemes külsejű faház állt előttünk, lényegesen jobb állapotban, mint az istálló. A bokrok és futó növények majdnem teljesen benőtték, így szinte láthatatlan volt a kevésbé szemfüles túrázók számára. Egy rejtőzködőnek éppen ideális lakhely, még ha elég magányos is. Végül mégis remete lesz belőlem…  
Dwayne lépett előre, hogy beengedjen bennünket, és odabent gyertyát gyújtott. A házikó kicsi volt, de otthonos és kellemesen édes illat terjengett benne.

’Még mindig itt tartjátok a mézsört?’ – kérdezte Ydanne flegmán grimaszolva.

’Aha, a kamrában.’ – felelt Dwayne.

’Érzem…’

’Zavar az illata?’– nézett rám a srác. Ekkor vettem észre, hogy magam köré fonott karral szorítom magam, mint amikor egy gyerek állatkát szorongat. Csak nekem még az sem volt.

’Nem.’– feleltem egyszerűen, röviden.

’Arra gondoltam, hogy itt maradhatnál. Ha akarsz, persze. Az istállóban kényelmetlen, és…’ –kezdte magyarázni Dwayne, de tudtam, mire akar kilyukadni. Ydanne persze befejezte helyette.

’… És a palota túl közel van hozzá, hogy biztonságosan el tudjunk rejteni, ha esetleg ismét megtörténne egy mágikus baleset.’  
Nem fog megtörténni! Ezt akartam mondani, de miért hinnének nekem? Hiszen elsőre sem szándékosan csináltam. Ezért a nyelvembe haraptam, mielőtt megszólalhattam volna, és elkaptam a tekintetemet.  
Feszült csend állt be, és mind csak álltunk ott pár másodpercig. Én a fából készült bútorokat figyeltem, és észrevettem egy ágyat, amin egy takaró is várt. Ahogy jobban szétnéztem, összesen három fekhely is volt a szobában, valamint egy kandalló is, oldalt. Itt legalább begyújthatok, és senki sem fog érte börtönbe zárni. Azt hiszem.

’Na jó… hoztam neked két cipót, egy üveg tejet, egy másik üveg vizet, és két kekszet is. Ezt a hercegnő külön kérésére sütöttem, de néhánynak fura formája lett. Hiába, a sütés nem igazán az én szakterületem…’– ecsetelte Ydanne, hogy kitöltse a kínos csendet. Közben a szoba közepén álló asztalra pakolta a zsák tartalmát.   
Amellett, hogy elöntött a hála, még rosszabbul kezdtem érezni magam. Miért segítenek nekem még mindig?  
Mikor képtelen voltam felelni neki, Ydanne feladta a harcot.

’Jól van… Én… azt hiszem, kint leszek. Aludd ki magad és egyél.’– azzal el is hagyta a faházat. Dwayne még mindig ott állt, az asztal bal oldalán, és aggódva figyelt. A tekintete szinte lyukat vályt a homlokomba, emiatt kellemetlenül bizseregni kezdett a fejem teteje, és az arcomba haraptam belülről.   
Aztán végül úgy döntött, megmozdul, és közelebb lépett hozzám. 

’Ez a ház a legjobb barátomé. Itt nem fog bántani senki.’– súgta egészen közel hajolva. A vállig érő haja az arcom elé lebbent. –’Az ott szemben az én ágyam. Bármelyikben aludhatsz, de az ott a legkényelmesebb, ha rám hallgatsz.’ –még egy mosolyt is megengedett magának, és ilyen közelről még gyönyörűbb volt, mint hittem.   
Amikor nem feleltem, és nem is igazán reagáltam, ő csak felsóhajtott szomorúan.

’Holnap reggel találkozunk. Minden rendben lesz, ígérem.’ –amikor ezt kimondta, már tudtam, hogy az lenne a legjobb, ha sosem látna többé. Akkor minden rendben lehetne. Vele mindenképp.  
De nem engedte a lelkem, hogy egyetlen szó nélkül hagyjam elsétálni.

’Dwayne?’– szóltam utána, mire azonnal megfordult.

’Igen?’

’Köszönöm, és… sajnálom.’

’Nem haragszom Rád. És… bármikor.’– és hihetetlen, de az ő élénk vigyora kikényszerített belőlem egy viszontmosolyt, bár ő alig láthatta, mert ismét elfordultan tőle.  
Már háttal álltam neki, amikor az ajtóból még visszanézett még egyszer.

’Nemsoká találkozunk, „Cleo”.’

’Hmm?’ – erre aztán felkaptam a fejem.– ’Minek neveztél?’

’Hát… amikor kinyitottad a szemed, és láttam benne… a varázst. Akkor ez a szó jutott eszembe. Óvölgyiül azt jelenti, hogy „Borostyánkő”. Pont olyan színű volt a szemed.’

’Hm… Érdekes.’– mondtam szinte suttogva, a szívem viszont hangosan kezdett zakatolni.

’Pihendd ki magad.’ – köszönt el, és már ott sem voltak.   
Még percekkel azután is ott álltam a helyiség közepén, ahol magamra hagytak, és csak öleltem magam, mintha ettől a mozdulattól kicsit jobban kedvelhetném a lányt a bőrömben.

’Cleo…’– mondtam ki hangosan a nevet, amit ő választott nekem. Tetszett a hangzása, a jelentése még inkább.  
Bárcsak én lehetnék Cleo. De valójában csak egy probléma voltam.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha végigolvastad, egy méretes hős vagy és várlak a következő fejezetben!   
> A kommenteken rendszerint sírok, szóval hajrá.   
> Mindegy, hogy jót, vagy rosszat írsz, mindenképp sírni fogok.   
> Csak mondom.


End file.
